Winter Sun
by Hikari Reiko
Summary: It doesn't matter where or when he left. He would always come home to me.


**Winter Sun**

Samuel Barber Excursion Op.20 3rd movement

It was snowing. Tenten leaned back further against the coarse tree bark. She gently looked up and waited as the snow drifted lazily toward her. A single snowflake landed delicately on her fingertips. It burned her skin before melting away into a puddle of nothingness. Tenten took a deep breath and smiled as she felt the fresh air hit her lungs. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she knew it was at least long enough for the snow to accumulate approximately four inches below, above, and around her. She stirred gently to brush the growing piles of white off herself. The sun was already setting. However the darkness didn't seem to settle in. The sky turned a soft shade of a currant. The snow illuminated it.

It had been almost three years since he had left. Three years since he had held her so gently as if she was the snowflake on his fingertip, god forbid she should melt. But she did. She melted into him because he was the only one who could make her heart rush the way it did. She couldn't control the way her eyes would always scan to look for him. The way her thoughts would automatically turn to him when she had a spare moment. The way her attention was instantly caught the second anyone said his name. It was in a way a bit pitiful. She didn't care though. It was only him that mattered.

Her vision blurred. Was she crying? Hot and fast the tears ran down her face. Tenten bit her lip to prevent herself from sniffling; from destroying the silent barrier the snow had cast. She quickly dashed away the tears. He would come home to her; definitely. Looking up again she was startled to see a pedals floating down as if they were snow. They held just a slight tint of purple making them seem different from the snow around them. Tenten held her breathe, as so quietly, they landed around her. Each had the feel of soft velvet.

"Iris." Tenten whispered fingering the flower petal. She looked around looking for the origin of her favorite flower. Few flowers bloomed in winter. She loved these because they shared the color of the sky; of his eyes. A calm wind gently stirred the still falling petals. Tenten dropped down into the snow and followed the petals. They danced around her gently prodding her to join. Tenten smiled and began to spin happily; her gestures causing the petals to stumble around her. The petals didn't ever hit the ground however. They lifted ever higher, the wind never harsh or cold, but the gentlest of nudges. Tenten smiled and leapt into the air. Suddenly, she was above Konoha. The pedals led her to the border of the town. The dark houses were lit with the warm glow of lights. The entire city was just illuminated.

"Dreams. They're the dreams of the people." Tenten smiled and pictured her teammates each dreaming of their goals and desires. Lee of overcoming his limits; Hinata of her courage; Sakura of determination; Naruto of ramen and comfort; Kiba of freedom; Ino of compassion…And those were only her friends. There were children, full of hope, untainted by the cruel limitations the world could attempt to restrain you with. The glow never overpowered the city, it just shone clearly through the night. It was then Tenten realized she was still in the air. The wind was carrying her. It brought her to the Hokage Mountain where she peered at her greatest hero. She smiled, "Yes, this is my dream." She turned her head and looked distantly at a large manor. The wind bristled but not towards her, "And that is my dream."

The wind took her back. She was at the academy where she first met herself, her friends, and him. Tenten knew who was playing this trick on her and she couldn't help but smile. The game was meant to be played. She knew the wind would eventually take her back.

And back it did. It took her to the dojo. Her team would train her. Day on day they only wished to be better than their past self. Founded by Lee, she lamented the fact that Neji could only show up as often as the blue moon. Since the passage of time, Neji would spend more and more time with the elders which left them only to smile encouragingly, but bitterly. As much as they wished for his success, they understood that he would prefer to spend time honing his skills with them rather than his clan.

It brought her to the Ichiraku ramen stand. Whenever the good, the bad occurred, it was here her companions converged. It started with Naruto begging everyone to have a meal, his treat. At first, eating there was only during times of celebration or breaks. But the empty soul savored the warmth of the food as well as the familial feeling the stand brought; especially with him…

It brought her to the Hokage Tower where she went constantly for missions. It was a symbol of herself. A kunoichi, forever dedicated to her line of work. Long ago she knew her dream of being like Tsunade-sama would never be achieved. Her forte did not match her idol's, and although she fought it for a very long time, struggling to grasp the nature of healing chakra, her own repelled it. Finally she understood the truth of her nature. Her dream evolved and progressed by accepting loss.

It brought her to her home. It held no positive value. It was always empty but for herself. But Tenten knew it was a reflection upon her life, good and bad. She never stayed within the confines of the four walls unless needed. A place to store memories was all it was. Other than that, it was a room of silence and loneliness. She never enjoyed staying there and would always run to his place. He was startled the first time she knocked on his window, but as nights progressed, he always invited her in with an understanding look in his eyes.

It brought her to the Forest of Death. She didn't understand at first, but as the wind nestled restlessly, she understood. It was here she and him began to trust: their first Chunin exam. Before then, their team was never united. Lee would contend furiously against Neji while she would watch admiringly from the background. But it was in this forest where they began to trust one another and look out, unknowingly, knowing they could not move on without the support from each other. She smiled, and the wind moved her forward.

It brought her to him. As always he was sitting beneath their favorite tree meditating. As the wind gently set her down, he opened his eyes. The snow had piled gently upon his shoulders. Tenten smiled as she noticed the cone shaped mass of white on top of his head. He raised his eyebrow and dusted himself off as she moved towards him. Opening his arms, she sank into him.

"You're cold, Neji."

"As are you."

"Why did you take me to those places?"

Neji looked down at her. "I wondered if you had forgotten me."

Tenten immediately sat up facing Neji and frowned. "You thought I would honestly forget you?"

"It was a fleeting thought, one that captured my fears and exploited them."

"I hate it when you talk in riddles."

"There are no riddles."

"Lies."

"Tenten…"

"Neji…"

"Has copying been one of your newly developed attributes during my absence?"

"Only of you. You were gone so long I had to imitate you so that others wouldn't forget." Tenten tapped his nose and settled back into him.

"Did you forget?" His tone grew increasingly worried.

"This question again?" Tenten smiled wryly.

"You never answered it."

"You didn't answer mine either."

"I wanted to ease you into knowing I came back. Usually the shock makes you cry, and I never want that to happen."

"They're tears of joy, stupid! Knowing you came back, alive, alright, safe…" Tears smarted in her earth colored eyes.

"See? I've made you cry." Neji kissed her eyes and smiled.

"I missed you Neji. So much…"

"I did too, Tenten. Every day I thought about going home to you."

"And every day I dreamed about you coming home."

A silence arose. A warm silence that wasn't penetrated by the cold. The snow continued to float gently among their memories.

"You forgot my greeting." Neji broke the silence, looking expectantly at her.

Tenten scowled, but a smile played in her eyes. "That's not fair, Neji, you didn't give me time to say it."

"How about now?" He poked her cheek invitingly.

She blushed, fighting the smile that bloomed on her face. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him gently, she whispered in his ear,

"Welcome home Neji."

"I'm home, Tenten."

* * *

Hey! It's been a long time I know. I've been writing another story which I hope will have an actual thought out plot line rather than my 30 seconds which just kinda built itself. That said, I felt that 30 Seconds was better as a one shot so I deleted the other chapters, hope you don't mind. I started this story back in December but never finished it because I didn't know where the plot was going. Then it just wrote itself. So this is just a reflection on their relationship. Hope you enjoyed :D

Hikari Reiko

Review ;D


End file.
